


then there were two

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Gaslighting, Gen, Pre-Canon, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: Nothing bad ever happens on the Labrador Peninsula!It's a statement Mister Peanutbutter has always taken as fact, one that he's never question or had any need to question. No matter what happens in Hollywoo, he's safe in the knowledge that the Labrador Peninsula, that it will always be a haven and a symbol of his blissful childhood days.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	then there were two

**Author's Note:**

> I got back into Bojack six months after it ended for no reason :/ so here we are

Your first sibling dies before you even take breath. It was an unforseen tragedy, she wasn't even the runt of the litter. (Neither were you, as a matter of fact). Your mother, still howling in pain from birthing Captain, barely noticed the way the doctors looked when she was born, how they whisked the pup away as quick as they could, the sadness in their eyes.

Your father did.

He followed them, leaving your mother to birth you and your one remaining sister with only Nanna Peanutbutter for company, to confront them in the hall. It was a quick arguement, his demands to see his child fading to silence when he was told the awful truth.

Complications in birth.

An unthinkable tragedy.

It's a terrible thing for any parents to go through, especially ones who have newborn puppies to stay strong for. But for the Peanutbutters, proud citizens of the Labrador Peninsula, it was too terrible to bear.

 _Nothing bad ever happens on the Labrador Peninsula._ This had been what they were told their whole life, and they had no reason to ever disbelieve that. Loving parents, beautiful scenery, kind neighbours, good schools and jobs, a romance for the ages. Junior Peanutbutter and Caramel Peanutbutter had lives blissful, happy lives. This was the first tragedy that had ever happened in their lives.

Junior slid to his knees, tears in his eyes. He had no idea how to cope with this, how to tell his wife, how he could even find the strength to go on. His dreams of a happy domestic life with his wife and their four pups had evaporated before his eyes and his heart ached with each breath he took.

"How could this happen?" he whispered, eyes focused on the tiny golden body in the nurses arms as she kneels before him in worry. "What did we do _wrong_?"

She hesitated, unable to find an answer for that question that would either sound horribly insincere or horribly cruel. After a moment of silence punctuated only by Juniors ragged breaths, she quietly told him he should go and be with his wife, before walking away, head low.

Junior looked after her, desperately trying to figure out what to do, how to cope.

As he knelt on the floor, you and your final sister were born. They named you Mister Peanutbutter, your brother Captain Peabutbutter and your sister Scraps Peanutbutter. Your sisters odd name wasn't a coy statement on how she was the least wanted or the runt of the litter. She was so small, skin and bones with a wild look in her eyes and in time would prove herself to be a scrappy young girl, always getting into scrapes and fights (until she wasn't).

They line you up, identical save for your blankets, and your mother held you and Scraps, Nanna taking Captain, looking expectantly for your father. He, of course, was still kneeling outside, drowning in his grief, so she simply sighed and looked back at her family. Your mother, exhausted from childbirth, doesn't register the missing pup, and is content to lie back and savour the moment with the new members of her family.

After a few minutes, your father gets up and hesitates in the doorway, looking at his wife and children. She looks so happy... and he finds that he can't bring himself to tell her what happened, to spoil her mood.

He goes over to her and holds you in his hands, and if he cries no one questions it.

You grow up three, Captain, Mister and Scraps and your fourth sibling lies nameless and forgotten in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/x_clownenergy_x and tumblr: https://clown-energy.tumblr.com


End file.
